Your Last Will in April
by musicoflove
Summary: It's the 3rd week of April. Kousei on his 1st year of high school walking to home, missing Kaori for all the times during Spring, the season of cherry blossoms. When he visits the Miyazonos in Ma Fille they will have an emotional talk about Kaori and apart from the picture Kaori plans to give presents before she passed away. One-shot.


**Hi! It's been a long time since I've written a fanfiction so I'll let it settle with this hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer: Your Lie in April is not owned by me.**

* * *

 _Your Last Will in April_

It's April and it's now Spring, I just don't know what to do because this month and season always remind me of her.

Because Spring is where I met her and this is a Spring without her.

How we met, how we spent with each other trough out the other seasons, how we played and practiced, how we bickered, argued and fought over stupid little things, how she dragged me down to that stage again, how I played the piano again, how she gave me life, how we spent the nights singing Twinkle Little Star with her or even seeing fireflies, how she lost faith, how I gave her strength to pull through and how she died.

As I walk on an empty street heading home with my new high school uniform with is the same as my middle school, a blazer type but it has a different color a black suit with the school crest sewed on all set with a white dress shirt and a black and white flannel necktie, the trees are full of cherry blossoms and the petals fall and land everywhere on the ground which reminds me of her standing on top of that dome playing a melodic knowing the wrong timing to take a picture and those pairs leggings and shoes were belonged to her. She's like an actual cherry blossom; blooms on Spring and fades away. I wish she didn't fade away, I wish that surgery was successful, I wish I could be with her again, I wish I could play with her one last time like we promised, I wish I could see her again and damn, I wish you were here.

The high school that I go to is one of the most prestigious music schools in Japan, most people know me because how famous I am on taking first place every time even in my class, and even Aiza Takeshi and Igawa Emi go to the same school but we're in different classes, we would talk things and upcoming piano competitions; we're like celebrities. But if she was alive, she would also go there and the two of us would be the ultimate musical couple.

As I walk I stop and look, as I look around I found that one bakery I know. It's that bakery that her family is running. Ma Fille. I am a little bit hesitated to go there but I don't know, I decided to go inside maybe check the Miyazonos or take an order but the good thing the bakery is has no customers as I push the door the bell rings and the owner says as he greets customers

"Welco… Oh it's you, Arima"

As the owner greeted I replied back to him "Hello Mr. Miyazono"

"Honey, come down we have a special customer!"

Then a woman goes down from her house to the baker "What is it dear? Oh! That special customer happens to be Arima!"

"Hello Mrs. Miyazono"

"So what bring you here?"

"I'd like to check on you guys, that you're feeling fine even since she's gone"

The married couple turned sad then Mrs. Miyazono wrapper her hand to her husband's should then she replied "Thank you for your concern Arima but Kaori is really dear to us, our own daughter died at a very young age but she did live her life to the fullest when she thought about you"

"About me?"

Then Mr. Miyazono continues "Kaori risked everything. She even wanted to play the violin just to play with you, she even considering using contact lenses and she ate the cakes we baked for the bakery. She was a wildfire. She even went surgery just to play with you again. You gave her a life worth meaningful. When she was hospitalized last year her color faded away, then you brought it back, remember?"

"I was trying to kick her in the butt though. She always leads the way, even brought me back to the stage. So it was my turn to lead the way. I had a student of mine play with me a duet on the piano during her school festival. I asked my friend a favor to contact her of our performance to lead her back, just to play with me one more time."

"Oh! I almost forget something, be right back" Then Mrs. Miyazono went back upstairs.

It was me and Mr. Miyazono only.

"Kaori was our everything, now she's gone. Our little daughter is in heaven right now. She's may be watching us above. Even though she's gone, she's still in our hearts. This is our grief. How about you, Arima?"

"Mr. Miyazono honestly, I don't know what my grief is. She's also everything to me, the time I saw her performed the first time that's the time I fell in love with her. Like the time I performed for the first time and she fell in love with me just by watching me play the piano. She helped me coped with my anxiety to play the piano once again. Because when my mom died I stopped playing the piano for two years, then later she came in my life. I thank her in all my heart. For giving color into my life again."

"I thank you for Kaori, Arima, for coming you to her life. She would never start running. She felt down when she was hospitalized, losing her emotions. And you thaw her monotone heart into a colorful one. Not only that, but for everything, Arima what you did for her."

Then Mrs. Miyazono went back downstairs as she's holding a familiar pink case full of stickers.

"Arima, here."

"Wait? Is that?

"Yes, it is. It's Kaori's violin. Before she passed away she wanted to give this to you."

"She wanted to give me her violin?"

"She said it's like a last will of testament."

"Oh" As Mrs. Miyazono gives her daughters violin to me feeling awkward about it.

"And there's also one more thing" As Mrs. Miyazono pulls something from her pocket.

"Here"

"Is this a locket?"

"Yes."

I am holding a locket, it's oval-shaped as big as a hand it's silver with gold with a G cleft on the middle of the front and there are dangling charms of a piano and a violin with its bow. I opened it and it's a picture of her on the left while on the right it's empty.

"She also wanted to give you that."

"It's beautiful" as I put on the locket on my neck.

"There you go kiddo you and you can put your or your mother's photo in there " Mr. Miyazono said.

"Thank you very much but I don't understand any of this"

"You will" Mrs. Miyazono said.

"I should be going now."

Then Mr. Miyazono halted me first "Wait, Arima you want to get something from the bakery on your way home?"

"Would I?"

"Yes! You're Kaori's friend. And thank you for the talk. So it's on the house."

"Ok. I want canales please.

"Coming right up" As Mr. Miyazono prepares my canales.

"Here"

"Thank you"

"I should go then. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Miyazono"

"Bye Arima" Mrs. Miyazono waves me a goodbye.

"Goodbye, Arima! Thank you and come again" then Mr. Miyazono waves me.

As I wave them a goodbye I pushed the door and now heading on my way home.

Then I'm having thoughts on why she gave me her violin. I don't know why but Mrs. Miyazono told me that I'll find out later.

As I'm almost home I walk passed Tsubaki's house and then it happens

"Kousei?"

Tsubaki open the door she's in her high school uniform she's wearing a white long sleeve blouse with a pink ribbon and a pink skirt.

"Tsubaki? How are you?"

"I'm fine and it's that Kaori's violin!?"

"Yes it's her violin"

"But, why?"

"I was at her place then her mother gave this to me and it's like a last will or something."

"So Kaori gave that to you?"

"Yeah"

So then Tsubaki comes closer to me

"What are you wearing on you neck?"

"It's a locket part of the last will."

"Oh, whose in the picture?"

"Her"

"Oh. You know, I really miss you Kousei."

"You miss me? But we're neighbors."

"I know but, we're not going to the same school anymore. You with your music and me with my business."

"Does it involve with softball?"

"Yes. There's a softball team there but there's also a baseball team."

"You should join the baseball team."

"Can't do"

"Yeah I get it you're practically a softball player."

"So Kousei, how are you feeling after..."

"I'm feeling alright, but not that alright I am still coping it."

"I knew you would."

"You should go home Kousei all that music playing is pretty tiring."

"Yeah Tsubaki, so bye."

"Bye"

Then me and Tsubaki head towards our home and she also said something.

"Kousei?"

"Yeah, Tsubaki?"

She points her right index finger at me and said "Don't forger I'm your guardian angel and I will always be with you."

"Yeah, I know you will."

As Tsubaki lets go of her arm and we continued walking back.

And I use the house key to go in and now...

I'm home. I take off my blue Chucks on the door step and I'm heading my way to the music room. I take of my bag and drop it on the ground, I place the canales on the fall board and I place the violin on top of my grand piano lid which is closed. I open it and take a look inside. Then I see a letter says _To: Arima Kousei_ and on the back it says _From: Miyazono Kaori_ with a sticker of black cat sealing the envelop. Oh my God it's like that goodbye letter she gave to me and that picture, I framed it on my piano. What the hell I feel like an idiot, a dumbass or even a retard. Well I open the envelop and read her letter. Then I sit on the piano bench to read it.

 _Dear, Arima Kousei_

 _The moment you read this means that you've already read my first letter and I've passed away. I don't know if I should write this because you already know the whole story. And it feels weird that I wrote you a letter and I wrote you another one._

 _This is another gift like that picture I gave to you. Did you keep it or did you throw it away. I know that you're keeping the picture._

 _As my last will of testament, I Miyazono Kaori will give her violin to Arima Kousei._

 _Why? Because no one's going to use it anymore since I'm dead, and as for that I'm giving it to you. I know you're not going to use it. Just do whatever you want you can play it, learn of how to play violin or even shed your tears on it while thinking about. Just be careful, not a single scratch._

 _And mom also gave you the locket right? It's so pretty! That was mine originally so why not I give it to you."_

 _This is a way for saying thank you for everything._

 _You came into my life. I would never get this far without you. You are the one in my life that keep me on going. If you fall, I pick you up and if I fall, you pick me up. I've fallen in love with you, you gave me hope. You gave me a reason to live. You are my everything Arima Kousei. So please don't kill yourself just to see me, just give your life the fullest and just run. No matter where you are I'll always be at your heart, no matter what._

 _And now this is my second and last letter. And I know this is much shorter than the other one._

 _Did I reach you? I hope I reach you._

 _Arima Kousei, I love you, thank you and goodbye._

 _Miyazono Kaori._

After I read that letter tears just fall from my eyes and started wailing for a minute then after that I wipe away the tears and I take a canale and I take a bite to calm me down as I look at the picture from the frame and from the locket

As I begin to shed a tear from her last farewell

"Miyazono Kaori, I love you too, thank you and goodbye. You reached me."


End file.
